


Sinners and Saints

by xxsammixxrae28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, FemCas!, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsammixxrae28/pseuds/xxsammixxrae28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Dean Winchester is busted for breaking and entering and is sentanced to work community  service at a local church. There, Dean meets sixteen year old Castielle Novak, the daughter of the pastor. Though the two of them can not deny the feelings they get when they first meet, they live in a world of sinners and saints and everyone tells them they just aren't meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean storms out of the probation office, huffing angrily. He couldn't believe he had been sentenced to community service at a church. If Sam would have never left Dean wouldn't have to worry about tripping a silent alarm. Walking a few blocks from the building he finds the church he was told to go to and heads up the steps and goes inside to find the pastor.

There is a young woman with long black hair that flows over her shoulders in soft waves, standing near the altar in front of a music stand fiddling with what looks to be sheet music.

Dean approaches the black haired young women at the music stand and clears his throat. " Excuse me, sweetheart? Can you tell me where the pastor is?"

She glances up and blushed brightly. "Um. He.. Uh.. He's not here right now, but he should be back soon." She said her whole face blushing clearly intimidated by Dean.

Dean scoffed with a roll of eyes, 'figures' he tells himself. " Maybe you could help me then?" He asks, obviously irritated

The young women looked down shuffling her feet. "I..I can try my best." She said stuttering slightly, clearly nervous and intimidate by the attractive man in front of her.

Dean felt an eerie calm looking in the girl's bright blue eyes and he let out a soft sigh calming down and rubbed his hand through his short brown hair. " I got ordered to do some community service here. Can you think of anything I can do for some hours?"

She bites her lip in thought and looks away slightly, "Um. Well.. You..uh you could help me dust the bell." She said rather shyly as her cheeks turned pink from looking into the man's beautiful green eyes.

Dean shrugs lightly, " alright, let's do it. "

The women tilted her head. "I..I'm sorry I don't even know your name." She says looking away shyly.

"Dean...Winchester," he holds out his hand to her wondering if for a moment she would know his name.  
" What's your name sweetheart? "

She blushes brightly, gingerly taking his hand but not looking at him. "Cas..Castielle Novak.." She stuttered, shuttering when she took Dean's hand feeling a profound spark arise between the two of them.

"Castielle, huh? That's pretty. Kind of long. I like Cas," Dean says giving her a wink and nearly pulls away when they touch taken by surprise of the feeling that overwhelms him.

Cas blushes. "I.. I like Cas." She says in a whisper staring dead into Dean's emerald Green eyes.

Dean continues to smile, lost in Cas' warm blue eyes. Fighting the urge to just lean in and kiss her. Dean didn't even know Cas and yet he didn't really care.

Cas closed her eyes for a moment thinking to herself 'oh how nice it would be to kiss him, to hold him, just to be with him' she thought while another part thought, 'what are you doing Castielle?! Your father would kill you! Stop this right now! Wake up! ' It screamed at her but Cas was already falling for Dean not even know who he was what he had done or anything and the strange thing was she didn't care at all.

Dean took a step closer and his phone rang in his pocket and snapped him out of it. "Sorry," he apologizes and answers the phone, " Hey Dad." He pauses, looking into those blue eyes again, "Um..yeah...sorry. I got caught up in something. I'll be there soon. I'll explain later. " He hangs up. " So...where's that bell?"

Cas shook her head having been brought back to reality by Dean's phone ringing. "Oh um.. Up the stairs." She stuttered blushing as she grabbed a cloth and some polish to go clean the bell.

Dean cleared his throat, fighting the feeling still prodding at him knowing that he wouldn't be staying long anyway. "Lead the way, sweetheart, " He said softly and followed after Cas.

Cas blushed red, "o-okay." She said walking in front of him, her hips swaying as she walked down a small hallway and over to some stairs. "It's just up here." She said softly.

Dean softly bit his lip watching Cas' ass sway in front of him as he followed after her. "Alright," he managed to reply.

Cas begins walking up the stairs but slips about halfway up stumbling into Dean.

Dean catches her and grabs onto something to keep them stable and smiles down at her. " You okay? " He breathes out, heart pounding.

Cas's heart was beating so wildly she swore Dean could hear it. "Y-yes.. I'm fine." She says standing and regaining her balance.

The moment Cas was out of his arms, Dean wanted to pull her right back in but denied himself. " Good, " he said softly to Cas wondering what the hell was going on with him.

Cas tried to shake her feelings for Dean, but it was almost impossible as she walked up the stairs again she thought to herself 'Castielle you need to get your head out of the clouds, you don't even know him.' With a sigh, she made it to the top of the stairs.

Dean slid his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground trying to get ahold of himself. Waiting for her to open the door and get on with it so he could go.

Cas opened the door to a dimly lit room with a very large brass bell in it, she walked over and grabbed a ladder trying her very best to drag it over to the bell.

"Here, let me get that." Dean offered and walked over grabbed the ladder from Cas and moved it over to the bell.

Cas sighed and smiled. "Th-Thank you that's really heavy." She said panting slightly, as she walked over grabbing the rags and polish from the doorway where she left them and turning on a few more lights. Suddenly bats flew up, and out of the rafters Cas screamed and clung tightly to Dean burying her face in his chest trembling.

Dean held on to Cas, biting back the laugh. " They're gone now, Cas." He assured her and pulled away slightly looking her in the eyes and the feelings came reeling back like a ton of bricks, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Throwing all the worries out the window.

Cas's eyes widened for a moment before she melted into the kiss thinking, ' oh I don't care if this is wrong I want him.' She wrapped her arms around him just barely deepening the kiss.

Cas' lips were so soft and fit perfectly with his, he moved his hand to her cheek deepening the kiss even more.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's lips knowing she should pull away but finding it next to impossible, so instead she ran her hands through Dean's hair. loving the feeling of her lips on his.

Dean softly pressed his tongue against Cas' lips, asking for access.

Cas shuttered and parted her lips slightly granting Dean the access he was asking for as she gently moved her hands around to his chest running them down slowly.

Dean groaned into the kiss swirling his tongue with Cas'.

Cas moan softly against Dean's mouth not sure what had come over her.

Dean broke the kiss after awhile to breath, " Sorry. ..I couldn't help myself." He blushed

Cas stood there panting and breathless staring into Dean's eyes. "It.. It's o-okay.. I-i really liked it." She said smiling at Dean.  
Her face flushed red.

"Yeah, me too sweetheart," Dean said with a wink and pecked her lips again. " We should get some work done though. " He said noticing the time and didn't want to make Dad mad by being later then he already was.

She blushed, " right... Um okay, so we just have to polish the bell." She said looking at it and sighing at how large it was. "With two people doing it, it shouldn't take to long."

Dean nodded and grabbed one of the rags, dabbing it into the polish amd got to work silently. Occasionally stealing looks at Cas.

Cas did the same climbing the ladder and starting at the top of the bell look down at dean every once in a while.

After awhile they finished polishing the bell, Dean put away the rag and his phone rang. " Hey dad, I'm on my way now." He paused to let his dad say something, " yessir." He hangs up the phone and looks at Cas. " I got to go, but I'll be back tomorrow." He closes in on Cas and kisses her softly.

Cas returns the kiss with a smile that could light up the world. "S-see you tomorrow." She says blushing bright red.

Dean nods curtly and heads back down the way Cas had led him and out the door. Going to the motel he and Dad were staying at to tell him about the probation and having to work at the church.

Cas shut the light off in the bell room and walked downstairs just as her father came back into the church.

"Castielle where have you been?" He says sternly as leaned against the doorway.

Cas looked down blushing slightly, "um a man came in today and said he had to do community service so I had him help me polish the bell like you asked me too earlier.. " she said looking away.

"Don't get too friendly with him Castielle he's a criminal." The preacher said, glaring at her.

"Criminal! Father, you don't even know him!" Cas yelled automatically defending Dean. Her father stared astounded and marched up to Castielle a deep anger in his eyes.

"What kind of sinful things have you done with this man Castielle?!" He said a harsh rage in his eyes.

"I..um.. well..we..um..we..kissed.." She said looking down, out of nowhere a hard blow hit Cas in the cheek dropping her to the floor.

"Your a disgrace." He said storming off, leaving Cas crying on the floor holding her cheek as it began to swell.

"You set off a silent alarm? I thought you knew to check for them. What the hell were you thinking Dean?" Dad shouted at him once he told him what happened.

" The place looked old I thought they wouldn't have that technology. Sam checked for the silent alarms." Dean shot back and Dad gave him a hard look.

" Sam's not here. You can't blame him for your mistakes. Your lucky that this case is taking me longer." Dean looked down at the ground, "anything else you want to tell me?" Dad asked irritated.

" I kissed a girl..."

"Damn it Dean, how many times do I have to tell you not to establish relationships!" Dad heaved a sigh.

" I couldn't help it..she's different."

Dad shook his head, " it ends now. You do your hours and we are leaving do you hear me?" Dean stared at Dad and clenched his jaw to not argue with him.

" Yessir."

Later that evening, Cas was in her room and looked in the mirror on her dresser inspecting the swollen cut on her cheek from where her father struck her. She winced as she placed an ice pack on it praying it would go away before Dean came back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Dean woke up to Dad shaking him, " Come on Dean, get up." Groaning, Dean rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to release his bladder and take a shower. After the shower, Dean put on a clean pair of clothes and left the motel room, following Dad to the Impala. Telling Dad how to get to the church they pull up and Dad stops Dean before he gets out. "If you see the girl, you end it. It's not right to string her along until we leave. You won't be able to say goodbye to her and you know it." 

 

Dean lowered his eyes and nodded his head knowing it was true, "yessir." Popping open the door, Dean got out and headed up the steps and into the church.

 

Cas was at the alter this time facing away from the door singing hallelujah by Katie Voguel standing in a pale blue summer dress that brought out her eyes tremendously. She sang loud and beautifully to a CD. "Well there was a time you let me know what's really going on below but now you never show that to me do ya? Remember when I moved in you the holy dove was moving too and every breath we drew was hallelujah... Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah." Cas sang perfectly.

 

 

Dean followed the sound of the beautiful voice singing, stopping when he saw it was Cas. A smile smile touched his lips and he shook his head and reminded himself what Dad had said and cleared his throat to get Cas' attention.

 

Cas turned abruptly and blushed crimson shutting off the CD player. "Oh.. H-hi.. Dean.." She said turning away exposing the swollen cut on her cheek, forgetting it was there, as she gathered her music putting it on the music stand.

 

Everything Dad told him about ending it disappeared from his mind the moment he saw the swollen cut on Cas' cheek. He moved over to her quickly and lifted her chin getting a better look, his blood boiling. " Who fucking did this to you Cas?" He demanded.

 

She looked down ashamed, stepping away from him. "D-dean.. It's just a cut I-I'm okay... I..um, hit a tree branch.." Cas said looking down avoiding Dean's gaze as best as possible not wanting him to know what truly happened, but feeling she would have to tell him sooner or later.

 

Dean frowned, Cas was a bad liar, "  That's bullshit," he pointed out noticing that she was avoiding his eyes or even being next to him. " Seriously Cas, if someone is hurting you. You need to tell me. That son of a bitch won't get -" Dean's voice cut off noticing an older man walk in wearing some robes.

 

 

"Castielle! Step away from that boy he's corrupted you enough!" He yelled and walk towards Cas. 

 

She coward away from him going back to her music not even looking at him and muttering, "yes sir."

 

 The man turned his gaze to Dean. "And you, young man, if you'd be so kind as to relinquish your profanity in this church, it would be greatly appreciated." He said firmly. "You're here for community service, not to corrupt my daughter with sinful behavior." He said not even give dean a chance to speak.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the pastor, clenching his fists at his side. " Corrupted her how?" Dean asked, trying to keep his anger in check. " I know why I'm here..." Dean had to stop himself from saying more and looked back at Cas and to the pastor again.

 

The pastor returned dean's glare. "Kissing my daughter is not part of your service, boy." He spat the last word like it was poison, he turned his glare to Castielle. "Castielle, don't you have some bible verses to practice?" He said sternly. 

 

Cas looked down, " I..I've already practiced them father." He glared at Cas. 

 

"Castielle Serenity Novak. Leave!" He said loudly using her full name. Cas cringed and hurriedly left glancing sadly at Dean, not sure when they would get to talk again.

 

Dean looked at Cas, still upset and watched her leave unable to really stop her. Once Cas was gone, Dean's eyes looked to the pastor. " You think you know me, but you got it all wrong, preach." He scoffed lightly, " But you are right, I need these hours. So..." Dean began, " What do you need done?"

 

The pastor scoffed. "I know you well enough. As far as what I need done, you can organize the books in the library. If you need anything you come to me. If I find you with my daughter, I will dismiss your hours, and you will go to a juvenile detention center. Is that understood?" He said coldly.

 

Dean's stomach dropped at the threat, he'd already been in juvie before and it wasn't pleasant. "Yessir, " he hissed through gritted teeth, " where's the library?" He asked venomously.

 

He pointed to a door set off to the side. "Just through that door, if you need me I'll be in my office." He said coldly, turning and leaving without another word.

 

Dean watched the pastor go with narrowed eyes and once he was out of sight, Dean walked to the door the man pointed too. Making it a point to prop open the door, just in case he would have a chance to catch a glimpse of Cas. The library was a mess and Dean groaned, 'maybe juvie wouldn't be so bad after all.' He thought sarcastically  and started to get to work on organizing the books and putting them away.

 

Dean never expected to find Cas reading in the library and he smiles at her. " Sorry I got you in trouble," he says quietly, out of the corner of his mouth making himself busy with the stacks of books on the tables. " You okay?" He asks her in a worried tone, not exactly  looking at her. Making it seem like he wasn't even talking to her.

 

Cas sighed and shook her head. "You didn't get me in trouble, I got myself in trouble.. And no I don't think I am okay, to be honest." She said looking down at her book making it look like she was just reading out loud.

 

"Either way, I'm sorry." Dean said feeling like some of it was his fault, he was the one that kissed her first. Not that he regretted it, but he didn't mean to cause problems.

 

Cas stood carefully and looked around making sure her father wasn't around before she walked up to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. "Dean, if I had to do it all over again, I would." She said turning her head giving him a full view of the swollen cut. "This is nothing, it could have been so much worse... I'm just luckily we were in the church and not at home." She said shuttering and looking down. " It's always worse when we're at home.." She said, drifting off into a bad memory of her dad being drunk and beating her  on the anniversary of her mothers death.

 

  _"She should have lived not you!" He screamed as he threw a beer bottle hitting Castiel in the head with it._

__

Cas shuttered and cringed gripping Dean tighter as the memory played out.

 

Dean looked over his shoulder at the open door, when he was sure the coast was clear he held Cas to him. Listening to Cas' every word, clenching his jaw and tightened his grip on Cas. Carefully, Dean touched the cut, his eyes soft. " You don't deserve to go through this..." He said in a low tone. Maybe, if he told Dad about this they could do something, at least get Cas away from that son of a bitch. " He's not going to hurt you anymore, not around me." Dean vowed, running a hand through Cas' long black hair and softly kissed her on the lips.

 

Cas winced when Dean touched the cut, but smiled at his words praying he really meant them. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Loving this new overwhelming feeling.

 

Dean wanted to drag out the kiss longer, and hated himself for breaking the kiss. He had no other choice though, not when that bastard was lurking around in the church. " I'll get you out of here somehow.." Dean wasn't sure how at the moment, but he was determined that he wouldn't leave until Cas was safe.

 

Cas sighed, "I appreciate the gesture Dean but, I  can't leave.. He'll never allow it." She said looking down sadly. "I..I'm sorry I have to go study.." Cas said, looking down sadly as she walked backed over to the table and sat down.

 

"I don't give a damn if he allows it," Dean growls darkly and sighs lightly. "Alright, I should get back to work." He said and turned back to the book case and finished up, leaving the room to go speak with the pastor, his blood boiling as he entered the room. 

 

" Do you feel like a man, beating your daughter? " Dean snapped, he didn't care about juvy anymore or anything else at that moment.

 

Cas watched Dean leave sighing softly. When the pastor heard Dean's words he whipped around, "I beg your pardon?" He said in a sharp tone, glaring at Dean.

 

"You heard me, you son of a bitch! " Dean snapped, clenching his fists. He wasn't afraid of the pastor in the slightest, he dealt with monsters all the time.

 

The pastor glared, "I've already warned you about your profanity in my presence." He said clenching his jaw. Cas heard Dean yell and ran out to see what was going on. Seeing her, the pastor's eyes turned cold as he marched over to Cas, pinning her to a wall. "You told him I beat you!?" He yelled, inches away from Castielle's face. 

 

"N-no.. I-I swear." She said trembling and shaking her head, trying her hardest to get out of the pastors grip.

 

 "Liar!" The pastor screamed, kneeing Cas hard in the ribs. Cas cried out in pain, holding her ribs as she crumbled to the floor gasping for air knowing full well that at least two of her ribs were broken.

 

Dean pulled the pastor off of Cas, and punched him in the jaw harshly. " Don't you fucking touch her!" He yelled, no longer going to even try to respect the man. Positioning himself between the pastor and Cas, Dean threw another punch.

 

The pastor stumbled back holding his face. "You disrespectful, abomination!" The pastor roared, tackling Dean to the ground and punching him hard in the face. Cas crawled over and with every ounce of strength she had left shoved her father off Dean, only to be kicked in the ribs again; this time hearing the break loud and clear. As she collapsed to the ground again,  trying her best to breathe through the excruciating pain emanating from her ribs and side.

 

Dean landed a blow in the pastors gut when he was distracted with Cas. " Funny, the only abomination I see here, is you." Dean flipped them over and began  to pound his fists into the pastors face amd felt someone pull him off. 

 

"Dean! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Dad shouted holding him back. 

 

" That son of a bitch is beating her!" Dean snapped back and Dad looked to the girl on the ground and handed Dean the keys to the Impala.

 

" Get her to the hospital. I'll deal with him." 

 "Yessir," Dean took the keys and gently scooped Cas in to his arms trying to be careful.

 

Cas whimpered in pain, struggling to breathe; this being the worse beating she'd ever landed from her father. Cas prayed her father wouldn't hurt the man that helped Dean, she didn't even know who he was, but judging by Dean's reaction, he had to be his father.

 

 

"It's alright, I got you." Dean said softly carrying her out of the church and to the Impala. Opening the back door, Dean laid Cas down as gently as possible in the backset. " Just hold on Cas," he told her and closed the door getting into the driver's seat guickly and turned the engine over, driving off.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulls up to the emergency entrance of the hospital and hurries to the backseat as a few of the staff rush out to tell him that he has to move the car. " I got a hurt girl in the backseat, her dad was beating her." He said quickly, not needing an argument as he popped open the door.

" Do you know her name?"

"Castielle Novak."

"The pastor's daughter?" The two staff members exchanged a look between them.

" Hey, you guys can freak out on your own time!" Dean yelled at them and they snapped back to what was going on and helped Dean get her out of the back of the Impala and followed them as far as they would let him go.

" I'm sorry, family only beyond this point." The nurse said laying a hand on his chest.

" Are you fucking kidding me? She has no one!" Dean shouted temper flaring.

" I'm sorry, hospital policy." The nurse could care less and she marched off once Dean backed away and began to pace, hoping Cas would be okay. His phone ringing in his pocket.

" Dad? What happened? " He demanded, his Dad didn't answer him, just told Dean to come pick him up. Dean but his lip with hesitation not wanting to leave and Dad snapped at him, "yessir." He walked off and went back to the Impala driving off.

The doctors quickly went to work with starting an IV and getting an x-ray immediately. As a nurse is rushing her to x-ray she began to question Cas.

"Castielle what happened?" She shook her head. "M-my father lost his head.. A-and took it out on me." She said wincing in pain.

Dean stopped in front of the church and slid over letting his Dad get in the Impala, his eyes going wide when the pastor got in the back seat. "Dad, what the hell?"

" He was possessed Dean. How did you miss that? Too busy hanging all over that girl?" Dad scoffed lightly and Dean felt his stomach drop.

" No...I didn't think..." He shook his head, " I didn't think a pastor could get possessed."

"Of course they can Dean. Got the ghost out, but it's not gone. We're going to drop the pastor off at the Hospital. At least of he tells the story they will listen. We got to get rid of the ghost." Dad explained and Dean slowly nodded his head.

" Yessir."

"And as payback, the pastor back there has already signed off on your minutes. We're leaving tonight," Dean's mouth dropped as Dad spoke.

" But...What about Cas?"

"I told you not to get too close to her, Dean." Dad shot back and pulled up to the hospital and let the pastor out of the Impala before taking off. Dean was silent, processing everything.

Cas laid in the hospital bed her entire chest being wrapped. The doctors set her ribs and gave her morphine for pain. She sighed wondering when dean would come back and if her and Dean's father were okay.

Dad drove back to the church going to the cemetery it back. " Least the priest had a good idea of who possessed him," Dad muttered and held out a shovel to Dean who took it from him, biting his tongue. " Come on, sooner we torch this son of a bitch the, sooner we can leave."

"Dad..." Dean began to protest and closed his mouth when Dad gave him a hard look. Following Dad miserably, Dean helped him dig up the grave and pull back the coffins top and gagged on the smell, coughing as he covered his face. Dad douched the body and stepped out of the whole and helped Dean out and lit up the body dropping a match into the box.

Cas' father walked into the room where Cas was and sat beside her. "Castielle.. I-i'm so sorry.." He said taking her hand gently. Cas flinched away from her father still not knowing he was possessed. "D-don't touch me.." She said pulling her hand away from him. "I hate you." She said with tears in her eyes as she turned her head away from her father. "Castielle.." Her father spoke softly his heartbreaking at Cas' words. "J-Just leave.." Cas said bitterly still not looking at her father. "Cassie honey p-please.." He said pleading with her. "Just leave!" She shouted tears falling down her face. With a sorrowful look, her father stood and walked out of the room.

Once the body was taken care of, Dean helped Dad fill in the grave and followed him to the car. " Can I at least say goodbye, please Dad?" Dean pleaded as he put the shovel into the trunk. Dad rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh.

" Fine," he replied and Dean beamed getting in the Impala riding at his Dad's side back to the hospital and Dean rushed inside the moment he was allowed out of the Impala. Pushing passed anyone that tried to stop him and got to Cas' room and went inside looking at her laying on the bed.

" Hey Cas," Dean began and crossed over to her taking her hand, putting a note he had written his number on. " I have to go...."

Cas' eyes welled with tears. "D-dean no... Please don't leave me.." She said her heart breaking at dean's words as she held tightly to the note.

"I..I'm sorry..I have too." Dean choked back his tears, " Now that your Dad's not possessed...you should be fine. If you ever need to talk....or you need me to come back. Call me and I'll be here as fast I can. I promise. " Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas'.

A tear fell from Cas' eyes as she returned his kiss. "T-take care of yourself Dean." She looked down sadly. "Don't forget about me.." She said softly kissing him one last time.

" I could never forget you Cas," Dean whispers a tear rolling down his cheek. " I'll be back before you know it." Dean kissed Cas deeply and passionately before pulling away and leaving the room. Hurrying out to the Impala, his heart breaking the further he got away from Cas.

Cas whimper softly as tears fell and she clutched the note for dear life her heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. A nurse walked in and saw Cas crying. "Oh, Castielle honey are you in pain?" She said completely clueless. Cas shook her head and sniffled. "N-no... I..I'm fine.. " she said looking away wiping her tears away.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas stood with a group of women smiling. "Now, just remember to go over your reading's, and we'll talk about it more next week." She said with a smile as the women filed out of the church. She opened her wallet and took out the faded note she had been holding on to since she was sixteen; debating on calling him but not sure of what to say.

They couldn't be two places at once, and even though Dad knew Dean would stop at the church he let his oldest son go. Pulling up to the church Dean killed the engine and looked at the building nerves fluttering in his gut. After awhile, Dean popped open the door and got put off the Impala and headed to the door. Hesitating again at the door Dean started to worry. 'Will she even remember me...or want to see me?'

Cas put the number away and walked around gathering up books and papers left behind from the bible study, Dean very heavy in her mind for some reason.

Closing his eyes, Dean opened the door and walked into the church and looked around. His eyes fell on the women with the long black hair and walked over to her, "C...Cas?" Dean asked unsurely.

Cas smiled brightly, knowing exactly who it was without turning around. Dean was the only one who ever called her Cas; she turned and smiled brightly. "Dean! Y-you came back!" She said hugging him tightly.

Dean smiled and hugged her close to him, soaking in that feeling he missed so much. Glad to have Cas back in his arms, " I told you I would. I'm sorry it took me so long."

Cas shook her head. "It doesn't matter your here now." She said resting her head in his shoulder, breathing in the smell of him; missing everything about him and this moment.

Dean tightened his grip and lowered his head onto hers, just standing there lost in the embrace. "I missed you, Cas."

Cas sniffled slightly, "I missed you to Dean. So, so much.." She said not wanting to let him go. Or tell him what had happened while he was gone.

Dean pulled back looking into those blue eyes that he missed so much. " I'm not in town long, but I was thinking while I am...maybe we could get some dinner...or something?" He asked nervously.

Cas beamed in delight, "that sounds amazing! Yes, Dean, I would love too." She said happily unable to believe that not only Dean was back but wanted to go out to dinner with her.

Dean smiled at Cas, "is tomorrow good for you? I got some work to do today..." He asked not sure how much he wanted to tell Cas about why he was in the area.

Cas smiled," yea tomorrow would be great, I'll just have to cancel bible study, but that's okay." Cas says unable to stop smiling.

"Great, see you tomorrow Cas," Dean beamed brightly and without a second thought he leaned down and kissed Cas' soft lips. The spark igniting all over deep inside Dean's body.

Cas gasped as that same spark hit her all over again; twice as hard this time, and she placed her hands on either side of Dean's face kissing him passionately.

Dean allowed himself to move his lips along with Cas', the passion and the spark driving the kiss even more heated than it had begun.

Cas moved her hands around to the back of Dean's neck, missing the feeling of his lips on her's; as she deepened the kiss parting her lips slightly.

Dean continued to kiss Cas for awhile longer, before begrudging pulling away. "I got to get going, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow." He sneaked another quick kiss and forced himself to walk away. Already wanting so badly to screw off the case and just stay with Cas.

Cas whimpered when Dean pulled away. "You better be here tomorrow." She says pouting. And sadly turns around calling the co-leader of the bible study to tell them she won't make it tomorrow.

" I'll be here," Dean vowed calling over his shoulder and headed out of the church and went to the Impala taking off to begin his investigation.

Cas sighed and walked a crossed the street to the house and sigh sadly at how empty and quiet it is now that her father was gone. Even though it had been three years it was still hard knowing he wasn't here anymore.

Dean investigated the crime scene first, getting all the information he could there first before going to speak to the mortician more about the body.

Cas lay in bed thinking about Dean. Their date. What she would wear. What would happen? If she should tell him what happened to her father. Eventually, she thought herself to sleep smiling as the last thought on her mind was Dean and his lips on hers.

Dean didn't get to the motel room until late that night, still not sure what he was dealing with. There was nothing he could do at the moment, and all Dean wanted to really focus on was his date with Cas the next day. After taking a shower, Dean laid in bed thinking of Cas and fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning Cas woke up eager and excited. After changing her outfit half a dozen times she settles on a peach colored summer dress with white flats doing her hair so it fell in soft waves around her shoulders leaving the house and going to the church to double check that everything was in order.

Waking up, Dean dressed in his tux, knowing that before he could meet up with Cas, he first had to do his job. Dad would kill him for screwing off an entire day. Another murder had happened, same MO and something felt familiar about the case, but Dean couldn't put his finger on it. Exhausted, but still excited for the date with Cas, Dean headed back to the motel before he had to pick her up and got changed out of the monkey suit. When Dean was happy with his appearance, in his usual denim shirt and jeans, he went to the church to pick up Cas. Stopping only to pick up some flowers along the way. Dean entered the Church and looked around nervously.

Cas was just putting out some candles when she heard the doors open she smiled brightly and turned around. " You made it Dean!" She said excitedly running to him.

" Told you I would," Dean said with a smiling catching Cas in his arm and looked into her eyes. " These are for you," he says and brings out the flowers from behind his back. " You ready to go?"

Cas beamed brightly. "Oh Dean! They're beautiful." She said as she smelled the flowers. "Oh, they smell heavenly. Let me go put them in some water and then we can go, your welcome to follow me." She said with a smile walking out the back door of the church to her house.

"Alright," Dean said with a smile lacing his fingers with Cas' and follows after her.

Cas walked acrossed the street and to her house unlocking the front door and stepping inside," I'm just gonna put these in water!" Cas yelled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Alright," Dean calls back and notices something different, "Hey Cas, where's your Dad?"

Cas almost dropped the vase she was holding when hearing Dean's words, she set the vase down and slowly walked back towards Dean. "He.. Passed away three years ago.." She said solemnly.

Dean frowned to himself, "sorry for your loss."

Cas sighed, "it's okay.." She said looking down. "Ready to go?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Dean nodded his head and motioned for her to go ahead of him before following Cas out the door and went to the Impala. Opening the door for her, Dean stepped back.

Cas smiled and got in. "Thank you Dean." She said softly as she adjusted her dress and put her seat belt on.

"Welcome," Dean says blushing and closes the door and goes to the other side of the Impala and gets in the driver seat and takes off.

Cas looked down at her lap, "so where are we going?" She asked looking up at Dean and smiling softly.

"It's a surprise," Dean says mysteriously giving Cas a little wink. He didn't have much, but at least he had enough to take her somewhere a bit nicer then a diner.

Cas sighed and shook her head smiling, "I missed you so much when you were gone dean."

"I missed you too Cas, I tried to come back. But..." Dean didn't know how to explain how he was unable to come back sooner. It was too complicated and he wanted this night to be perfect.

Cas sighed and looked down, "it's okay.. I should have called. But.. I-i just wasn't strong enough.. I didn't know what to say.." She said looking out the window.

Dean nodded understanding what she meant. " It's okay Cas," he smiled softly. " We're together now right?" Dean pulled up to a nice restaurant and killed the enjine.

Cas smiled, "yea we are." She said opening the door and getting out fixing her dress and grabbing her purse looking at the restaurant. " Wow! This is really nice." She said smiling brightly.

Dean smiled as he got out and closed the door after him and went to Cas taking her hand. " Come on," he leads her inside and to a table pulling out Cas' chair for her.

Castielle blushed deep red and say down in the chair smiling bright, "Thank you, Dean." she said shyly.

Dean nodded his head and pushes in the chair before circling the table and takes his own seat and grabs the menu, opening it up.

Cas did the same occasionally looking up over her menu and smiling at dean.

Dean catches Cas' glance and throws her a wink or a smile, finding it actually difficult to focus on finding something to eat.

Cas giggled and looked up at dean, " see anything you like?" She said with a smile tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah, but it's not on the menu," Dean purrs out seductively to Cas.

Cas gulps and bites her lip looking down. "I..um.. I was just thinking the same think." She said looking up at dean through her lashes and smiling.

"Wanna ditch this place and go back to my room instead?" Dean asks suggestivly.

Cas smiled and looked down her whole face turning red as she nodded agreeing with Dean.

Dean got up from his seat and pulled Cas' chair out for her.

Cas smiled brightly and stood up. "Thank you Dean." She said politely.

Dean nodded with a smile and took Cas by the hand walking out of the restaurant and back out to the Impala opening the door for Cas.

She smiled brightly, "thank you, Dean." She said getting in and buckling up.

Dean closed the door and walked around the Impala getting into the driver's seat and takes off to his motel room. Cutting off the engine when they arrive, "It's not much." He says with a shrug a little embaressed.

Cas smiled brightly," it's cute. I went here once for a church slumber party. It was nice." She said smiling.

"Oh really? " Dean asked with a chuckle having a hard time imagining a church slumber party could be any fun. Dean gets out of the Impala and once more opens the door for Cas.

She smiled "your going to wear yourself out doing that for me all the time." She said blushing.

Dean shrugs, " I have more energy then you think." He says with a playful smirk and leads Cas to his to and unlocks the door.

Cas gulped a little nervous as she stood behind Dean, nervously fiddling with her dress thinking,' _I hope he stays this time_.'

Dean opens the door and stands out of Cas' way letting her go in before him. Smiling at her, wondering just how long he could stretch out the case to stay with Cas.

Cas gingerly walked in and looked around smiling, "it's nice here." She said wandering around the room.

"It's alright, better then some of the places I've been." Dean admitted as he closed the door behind him upon entering the room.

As soon as Dean closed the door Cas felt a charge fill the small room. As she gulped her breath hitching in her throat.

Dean noticed her gulp amd furrowed his brow a little. " Hey, no need to be nervous. We could just talk...or kiss...doesn't have to go further then that. "

Cas shook her head," y-you mean you don't feel it Dean?" She said wanting nothing more than to run up and kiss him but held back.

"I...I feel it. I just don't really understand it," Dean admitted caressing the back of his neck. It was hard keeping his hands off Cas and he wasn't even sure why he was.

Cas gave in and walked over to dean wrapping her arms around the back of Dean's neck kissing him passionately.

The instant Cas' soft lips pressed against his own, Dean melted into the kiss and his hands went to her waist. Pulling her into him.

Cas moaned softly against Dean's lips, running her hands softly up and into his hair.

Dean groans lightly, deepening the kiss and slides his tounge into Cas' mouth moving them to the bed and lays her down with him on top of her.

Cas swirled her tongue around his. Her hands moving from his hair to his back as she slipped her hands under his shirt running them up and down his bare back.

The sensation was driving Dean crazy, skating his hands up Cas' dress. Trailing up her soft warm skin lightly deepening the kiss.

Cas trembled under his touch, mewling softly against Dean's mouth, drawing soft circles on the skin if his back.

Cupping Cas' breast groaning into her lips, Dean grinder agianst her. Giving into his instincts.

Cas gasped and bucked her hip against dean's leaning forward and tenderly kissing his neck. Moaning softly against him, ' _I can't believe this is finally happening_.' She thought to herself.

Dean gave Cas access to his neck as he unfastened her bra, taking if off and slid his hands back down her body towards her panties. His hands shaking with anticipation.

Cas trembled underneath him a mixture of nervousness and anticipation combined as she pulled Dean's shirt off.

Dean pulled off the panties before he sat up and helped Cas take off his shirt. Staring down into her blue eyes with a smile. ' _Can't believe I'm going to do this_.'

Cas blushed, "I only ask you be gently, i-i've never done this before." She said looking down ashamed.

Dean tilted her head back up to look at him and pecked her softly, " Don't worry sweetheart. I won't hurt you."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean lovingly, "I know you would never hurt me Dean."

Dean started taking off his pants as he kissed at Cas' lips lovingly. This was actually going to mean something to him and it actually scared him a little that he was opening himself up so emotionally towards Cas.

Cas tilted her head and smiled, " are you okay Dean?"

Dean swallowed lightly and nodded, "never been better Cas." He replied and used his fingers to play with her clit.

Cas gasped not expecting Dean to do that, she gripped the sheets tightly moaning," mmm, Dean."

Dean grew hard hearing Cas' moan and started to kiss and nibble along her neck as he continues to play with her, slowly at first.

Cas moaned loudly," mmm, Dean, yes.." She said grinding her hips against deans hand.

Dean moves his fingers faster and sunk a finger into her moving it back and fourth.

Cas groaned in pleasure never feeling something so amazing," oh, Dean... Mmn." she moaned gripping the sheets tighter trembling around dean's finger.

"If this is what you act like with my fingers, I can't wait to her you when I put my cock in." He breathes into Cas' ear and slides another finger into her scissoring them inside.

Cas whimpered biting her lip. "D-Dean please.." She begged. Wanting to feel him inside of her more than anything in the world.

Dean shuddered at the plea and positioned himself in between Cas' legs removing his fingers and gently thrusted in her with a loud groan as the tight heat surrounded his cock. " Fuck...Cas..."

Cas gasped and wrapped her arms around Dean scratching his back as she cried out in pleasure,"F-Fuck Dean!"

" Such naughty language Cas," Dean teased breathing out as he moved his hips and thrusted into the tight heat with another loud groan.

Cas bit her lip, stifling a moan. "Mmmm, Oh God!" She cried scratching down Deans back hard.

"Cas..." Dean groans his back arching at the scratches and thrusts a little harder into her.

Cas whimpers in pleasure as she felt her climax begin to rise, "God, D-Dean!" She said moaning loudly.

Dean grabs onto Cas' hips digging into her heat breathing hard and moaning out with pleasure, the feeling bring his climax to a rise

Cas whimpered and bucked her hips, "oh my God, Dean.. I..I.. Aaah!" She cried climaxing hard around him trembling and shaking, panting wildly.

Dean came hard when Cas tightens around him when she climaxes. "Fuck, Cas..." He cries out in pleasure.

Cas whimpered in pleasure as a tear rain down her cheek, she pulled Dean close holding him to her chest.

Dean noticed the tear and brushed it away, "Why you crying Cas? Did I hurt you?" He asked a little freaked out he had done something wrong.

Cas smiled. "I-im fine Dean, that was just amazing." She said pulling him into a kiss.

Dean smiles into the kiss deepening it as he pulls out of her with a groan, " keep this up Cas and your going to get me going again." He purred and looked her pulling from the kiss, "You're such a beautiful angel."

Cas smiled and bit her lip blushing, "Dean.. I.." She looked away scared.

Dean furrowed his brow, "What is it Cas?" He asked concerned, gently lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes.

She smiled shyly, " I love you." She said praying with everything she had that he felt the same.

His heart fluttered in his chest when those words came out of Cas' mouth. ' _She loves me? But she doesn't even know me_.' Dean thought to himself, battling his thoughts with his feelings that told him it didn't matter if she didn't know him. " I. ..I love you too." Dean stammered.

Cas' heart beat in over time, " you do?" She said relief washing over her.

Dean nodded, kissing Cas loving and said, " I do."

She blushed and held him close. " please, don't leave again... And if you do, take me with you... Please?" she said hear voice choking at the last word.

"I wish I could Cas..." Now, it was time for the talk. " What I do is dangerous, and I don't know what I do if you were ever...." Dean trailed off and shook his head so he didn't have to think about that. " You're safer here."

She looked down sadly, " please, Dean. I dont want to wait another 5 years to see you or longer..." She said trailing and looking down tears in her eyes.

Dean's heart fell at the plea and he looked away, finding it hard to say no to Cas. He didn't want to leave her and Dad wouldn't let him stay. "Alright, Cas..."

Cas look up at him with a smile," really?!" She said excitedly.

"You're gonna have to learn a few things, you have to learn a few things in case you ever need to protect yourself." Dean couldn't believe he was doing this, Dad was going to kill him. Yet, it also felt like a good idea.

Cas tilted her head confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well get to that in the morning, I'm exhausted. " Dean yawned kissing Cas on the lips.

Cas yawn, "me too." She smiled and curled up against Dean kissing his chest. "I love you so much."

Dean holds Cas to his chest, kissing her forehead, heart fluttering again in his chest. " I love you too, Cas."

Cas smiled and closed her eyes yawning once more before falling asleep.

Dean falls asleep, holding Cas close.


End file.
